Prinssess Pan
by Prussiakitty
Summary: This a hopefully short story of a beautiful prinsess and a incompetent knights try at rescuing her.they will go through so many challenges and hopefully wont fall on there asses to many times.


Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess.  
She lived locked up in the highest room in the tower, awaiting her prince to come and save her. she waited, and dreamed of the day he would come and they would ride off together in the sunset . . .

The girl slapped the book shut, rolling her eyes and snorting in annoyance.  
"Like that's ever gonna happen!" She tossed the book onto her bed, hopping up and sliding on her dainty little slippers. With a flourish she grabbed her cape and bow and arrows, tossing a rope out her window and sliding down it. She glanced back up the twenty feet she had just dropped, flipping her pigtails in her hood as she pulled it over the brunet mass. Quietly she crept along, she steadying her breath as she stalked a doe, just 10 feet from her tower. Sidling past a tree she notched the arrow, closing her eye and narrowing her gaze on the doe's throat. she let the arrow fly, in the same movement dropping onto her knee's and watching for were the doe would flee. the arrow hit home, and the doe flailed, kicking up dust as she sprinted further into the woods. The cloaked girl glided after the deer, her feet barely touching the ground as she descended onto the spot near where the doe had dropped. she looked deep into the dying creatures eyes, as the spark of life faded.

"thank you sister, for nourishing my body and soul, and may you pass into the next life easily." she murmured, softly as the deer let out its last breath, blinking tears from her eyes. she closed the lids of the animal, glancing around the forest, silent now after the thrashing of her pray. she hated killing, but she knew she had to eat. swiftly she hauled the carcass over her shoulder, scanning the forest and sprinting to the wooded edge. she peeked out of the tree's making sure the door to the castle was shut and untouched, then darted across the small clearing,grabbing the rope and tugging twice she heard a click as the contraption unlocked and she was lifted, with her prize, up the her window were she promptly tossed the deer in and tumbled through.

she sighed, having cooked and stashed as much of the deer as could be saved. she glanced again at the book laying on the bed. rolling her eyes she sat the book on her desk, slipping into the sheets.

"as if it would every happen to me" she grinned halfheartedly, blowing out her candle. "as if..."

The white haired man Stumbled through the underbrush, exhausted from his adventure. Once he finally gained his balance he examine he clearing around him. Flowers grew everywhere and in the center of the clearing was a tower canvassed in ivy. Well this is cliche. He wandered through the knee high foliage to the tower. The plants near the towers base where mashed down like someone had just walked there. And what was that, blood? He knelt down to observe it. The red fluid was at least a day old but it still made The man wonder. He stood up and stepped back and gazed up at the fort. High up near the very top was one window.

"Hello is anyone up there," he called. No reply. "Hello!" He tried again. After a few minutes of no reply he began to search for a way up. He tugged at the ivy, it seemed sturdy enough thus he began to climb it. He hoisted himself up over the window frame and leaped into the room.  
The tower was odd and clearly someones home. There were books, toys, paintings, pillows and all sorts of other homely looking things about the room. On the far side on the room were stairs. The man slowly crept down them. The next floor smelled amazing. Hanging from the rafters were dried herbs and salted meats. Pots and pans mingled on the counters with measuring utensils and cookbooks. There were bred and vegetables filling baskets in every corner of the room.

He breathed in the delicious air. He felt a ban full jab as he very empty stomach growled. To his delight there was a delectable looking sandwich sitting on a cutting board on one of the counters.

'They, whoever they might be, won't miss it, Right?' He thought. And with that reasoning he snatched up the food and began to scarf it down like a starved animal. Only pausing for a moment to savor the flavor. It was heavenly.

"Who dares to enter a persons house and eat there food, you fiend!" Can a surprisingly feminine voice from behind him. The man turned around just long enough to she her before something hard collided with his head.

The world was quiet and everything was black but for some reason he felt strangely content. His stomach full and no aches or pains not even the pain from having something hared hit his head.

'I hope in not dead.' He thought just before he opened his eyes. As red eyes became aware of what was in front of him he found himself gazing into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Good your not dead." She said and pulled away from him and he sat up and watched her for a moment. She was thin and beautiful with long wavy brown hair that came clear down her back to her butt. She wore a forest green dress and a white apron. He didn't want to take his eyes of her. "Why are you here?" she asked "Other than to steal my food." She added.

"I saw blood on the ground outside and I though that may be some one was hurt. So I came up to see." He let the words burst out hoping to salvage the situation.

"Did you come to save me?" She questioned. Her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well..." he trailed off. Her eyes narrowed at him. "If you need saving than, ja." He told her worrying a little for his own well being, Seeing her hand tighten on the handle of the frying pan she'd likely struck him with earlier. she looked at him and tilted her head slightly, as if measuring his trustworthiness. or possibly his incompetence.

"you know what?" she said sitting the frying pan down and looking him up and down yet again.

" i think i'm gonna trust you. and you wanna know why?"gil stopped himself from answering,no he was just happy she wasn't gonna kill him, but he nodded carefully and waited for her answer.

"simply because," she began,"you look like to much of a imbecile to do any harm." she nodded and turned away from him, not even seeming to notice his surprised and slightly offended look.

"well?" she asked. "lets get on with the rescuing." she crouched on the smoothly wooden floor, her fingertips sliding under the bed and pulling out a tattered and worn brown bag, used, but sturdy. swooping up she glanced at him once more before turning with a swirl of her dress and passing through the room, grabbing odds and end and tossing them in the bag with a muffled thump and a few bangs.

gilbert watched the beautiful girl wirl about the room in a storm movement, grabbing this and that and packing it, all the time thinking about how such a gorgeous young women could possibly have such a strong swing. wait. packing?

" ummm what might i ask, are you doing?" he ventured, as she spun into the room once more, the bag now bulging slightly, and the delicious scent of food wafting in after her.

"well if your going to rescue me i might need a few things don't you think?" she gave him a look then walked up to a bookshelf and started looking through them.

"wait, what?" he asked, confused, but his question was interrupted by a puff of dust, and a groaning noise as the bookcase she was fiddling with slid out from the wall to uncover a hidden closet,dark but dry, and stashed with bows and arrows, and every kind of blade imaginable. the man's jaw dropped and she rolled her eyes slightly, turning and grabbing another pack, the worn leather comforting in her hand and the clank of her beloved weapons like a mother's lullaby to her ears. she swung the pack on her shoulder and walked up to the amazed man sitting on her bed.  
she tossed the smaller pack on his lap and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"you think that won't be to big for you to carry?" she asked, stepping back for him to stand.

"of course it isnt." he said unhappily. "i am not a sissy you know." she laughed slightly at him and walked to the window preparing to slide down the rope.

"by the way my names Gilbert Beilschmidt. what's yours?" she turned to look him up and down before meeting his eyes.

"i am Elizabeta Héderváry." she turned back to the window and gripped the rope tightly.  
"Well nice to meet you liz. time for an adventure."


End file.
